Benefitial
by L. Italics
Summary: Kenny McCormick has found himself or should we say, herself, in a very odd situation. After another death, he's been reborn as a she, and must learn how to live life a bit differently. Following the rebirth, unfortunate things begin to occur in both Kenny's and her newfound friend, Craig's lives.{apologies for the short summary full one is in the story}T for Language Sexual Themes


Extended Summary : : Kenny McCormick has found himself or should we say, herself, in a very odd situation. After another death, he's been reborn as a she, and must learn how to live life a bit differently. Following the rebirth, unfortunate things begin to occur in both Kenny's and her newfound friend, Craig's lives. They learn to lean on each other, and find they feel something deeper than just friendship for one another. Even then, they run into complications along the way.

Rated T for Language and Sexual Themes

**Author's note : : hello everyone! I decided to try my hand at some fanfiction for the first time in nearly three years. The story's basic situation (Kenny being a girl) is one of my favorites, so I opted to use it. **

**I understand that some people may not care for Fem!Kenny, or the plot of my story, or even the Crenny pairing, and I respect that, but please keep any needless flaming or hate to yourself! (That is not to say that I do not appreciate any critique!) **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! The first chapter is a bit short, but it gets right to the first issue at hand, and I find it will help me ease into the rest of the story! **

**And, lastly, reviews are appreciated, of course! **

It didn't take long to realize something wasn't right.

Upon opening his eyes, Kenny McCormick was greeted by the biting winter chill- one of the many perksthat came with living in South Park, with a sorry excuse for a heating system, in a thin-walled, run-down, poorly constructed 'house', for lack of a better word.

He pushed a hand under his hood, scratching his head as he grunted and sat up, feeling exceptionally achy on this morning. He chalked it up to his previous night's encounter with a speeding train.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he yawned, blinking a few times as he looked around, trying to clear his vision a bit.

It was early, what little sunlight that would peek its way through the clouds just barely rising to greet the day and flood dim, blue light through Kenny's bedroom window. A bird chirped outside, one of those that had hung behind for winter.

He stood up, shivering as he left his room. The house was quiet. Everyone must have been asleep, still. Not that he minded.

He made his way to the bathroom, figuring he had time to take a shower.

It was then that it hit him, passing by the mirror and catching just a glimpse of his profile in the dirty glass. It took a moment to register that something was weird… different.

He blinked, and turned to look at himself. His eyes widened.

His face had changed.

Though his skin was still pale, dotted a thick layer of freckles around his nose and under his eyes, and his eyes were still big and blue, framed in thick white-blonde lashes…

The sharp lines of his jaw had smoothed, curving more gracefully, making is face appear much sweeter. And his nose turned up softly, a bit smaller than it was before. His mouth, however, was very different. Where a once thin, pale set of lips had once been, was a pair of pink, plump, and… shockingly feminine ones.

His mouth fell open.

He was used to the occasional odd occurrence in his rebirths. After all, it was expected with such an odd… and supernatural thing.

But this was a first.

A very surprising, and scary, and unexpected first.

He stared at himself for a long time, gripping the edges of the dirty sink.

He was suddenly quite aware of how different this body of his was. Perhaps through his grogginess, he'd been unaware of how the weight settled on this frame. But now, he was wide awake.

His body was… thinner at the waist, shaped less rectangular and much more like an hourglass.. though, that's not to say the curves were dramatic, as he was still incredibly skinny.

He found his hands patting down the new and odd parts of his body, his chest- down his sides, and then his thighs.

Denial hit him like a ton of bricks. He didn't want to accept that this was real, simply because it was so incredibly bizarre and new. He didn't think such a thing was possible, even for him.

Then again, who was to say what was or wasn't possible, with all the things that had happened throughout his childhood?

Unzipping his parka slowly, he peeled it from his torso and simply stared. Beneath his t-shirt, it was clear, the fabric folding neatly with the new shape of him.

Just to be… absolutely sure, he pulled the band of his pants forward, then the elastic of his boxers, and looked down.

He quickly let go in shock, letting out a gasp, his heart rapidly beating.

He shut his eyes briefly, breathing out, trying to relax before any true panic could set in.

There was simply no mistaking it.

He was a she.


End file.
